Busan-Daegu
by Clou3elf
Summary: Jungkook sakit. Dan Taehyung tak bisa tinggal diam. Walau jarak antara Busan-Daegu lumayan jauh, tapi Taehyung tetap nekat ke Busan demi Jungkook. Ajaibnya Jungkook sembuh begitu dia datang/KookV/OS/DLDR/TYPO


Daegu-Busan

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, slight! Park Jimin

Genre : Romance

Warning : BxB, seme!Kook, typo

A/N : Hanya sedikit kisah tentang kookv xD

.

.

Hope u Like

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Busan, 09.55 PM KST

Namanya Jeon Jungkook. Mahasiswa tahun kedua di Hwayang University. Namja dengan sejuta pesona yang membuat kaum hawa bertekuk lutut dan kaum adam iri setengah mati. Jeon Jungkook itu sempurna. Kaya, tampan, multitalent, jenius, cool. Apa yang kurang darinya?

Sayangnya hari ini Jungkook sakit. Walau begitu ketampanannya masih saja terpancar meskipun wajahnya pucat. Sudah 2 hari dia terkapar di kamarnya. Tak ada niat untuk bangkit dan pergi ke rumah sakit. Dia tak butuh itu, sungguh.

Drrrtt~

Ponselnya bergetar. Panggilan masuk dari kekasih manisnya yang berada di kota yang berbeda dengannya. Dengan sangat senang hati Jungkook mengangkat telepon itu.

'YA! JEON! Kau menyebalkan' belum sempat dia mengucapkan salam pembuka, kekasihnya itu sudah menyebutnya menyebalkan.

"Hey hey Taehyungie sayang~ ada apa ?"

'Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku jika kau sakit huh? Bagaimana bisa kau sakit selama 2 hari ini dan kau sama sekali tidak memberitahuku? Kau! Jeon Jungkook"

Jungkook tersenyum simpul, "Apa Jimin memberitahumu ?"

'Tentu saja! Siapa lagi' setelah itu hening. Jungkook tak mendengar apapun lagi.

Kening namja tampan itu berkerut, "Tae hyung? Sayang?"

'Aku akan kesana'

"Hah?"

'Aku akan ke Busan sekarang'

"NO! Ini sudah malam sayang. Lebih baik besok pagi kau kemari"

'Tidak bisa Kook-ah. Aku tak bisa tenang jika tidak memastikan sendiri keadaanmu'

Jungkook tersenyum. Hatinya menghangat mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Ah dia semakin merindukan namja yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak 6 bulan lalu itu. Kenapa Taehyung harus ada di Daegu? Itu semakin membuat Jungkook merana.

"Aku senang kau kemari. Tapi ini sudah malam Taehyungie. Aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu" ucap Jungkook serius.

Daegu, at the same time

'Aku senang kau kemari. Tapi ini sudah malam Taehyungie. Aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu'

Pipi Taehyung merona hebat. Tapi itu bukan saatnya tersipu malu seperti ini. Jungkook sedang sakit demi Tuhan. Dan keputusannya sudah bulat.

"Baiklah besok pagi aku akan berangkat" ucap Taehyung akhirnya.

'Benarkah?' Taehyung rasanya ingin menangis mendengar suara lirih Jungkook. Suara merdu yang selalu mengiriminya voice note, bernyanyi untuknya itu kini terdengar parau.

"Ne. Sekarang kau harus istirahatlah"

'Tapi aku merindukanmu'

"Istirahat Jeon Jungkook"

Terdengar helaan nafas di sebelah sana, 'Baiklah kau menang nyonya Jeon'

Taehyung tersenyum geli. Dia sangaaatt merindukan Jungkook-nya. Biarlah kali ini dia sedikit membohongi Jungkook. Kalau tidak seperti itu pasti kekasih yang berusia 2 tahun di bawahnya itu akan cemas.

Begitu sambungan terputus, Taehyung langsung meloncat menuju lemarinya. Mengambil beberapa potong pakaian yang akan dia pakai selama di Busan. Dia akan menginap di tempat Jimin. Ah sebelum itu Taehyung harus menelepon Jimin. Memastikan namja itu siap menampungnya dan merahasiakan ini dari Jungkook.

"Yoboseyo? Chim? Kau di rumah ?"

'Tentu saja Kim Taehyung. Ada apa ?' Tanya Jimin dengan suara sedikit serak. Ups, sepertinya Taehyung mengganggu tidur Jimin.

"Apa keluargamu di rumah ?" Tanya Taehyung hati-hati.

'Aniya. Mereka ke Seoul. Aku sendirian. Waeyo ?'

"Jangan kunci pintumu. 3-4 jam lagi aku tiba di rumahmu. Aku menginap di rumahmu ne"

'Ahh~ kau mau ke-MWOYA?!' Jimin langsung berteriak heboh.

Taehyung merasa telinganya berdengung. Dia tau Park Jimin terlahir dengan suara emas yang powerful, tapi haruskah Jimin mempraktekkan suaranya sekarang.

"Yah! Jangan berteriak bodoh"

'Kau? Ke Busan? Malam ini?'

"Ne Park Jimin. Tenang saja aku pasti tiba dengan selamat. Ah rahasiakan ini dari Jungkook" ucap Taehyung.

'Kutebak Jungkook pasti melarangmu'

Taehyung menghela nafas, "Kau tau bagaimana tetanggamu itu Chim"

'Begitulah Jeon Jungkook'

"Baiklah tunggu aku. Aku akan segera berangkat"

'Kau yakin Tae? Maksudku, demi Tuhan ini sudah pukul 10 malam. Kalau kau berangkat sekarang pasti sekitar pukul 1 dini hari kau baru sampai rumahku' Jimin masih berusaha membujuk Taehyung karena demi apapun dia khawatir sekali dengan sahabatnya itu. Jimin juga tak mau menanggung resiko amukan Jeon Jungkook kalau tau dia membiarkan kekasih manisnya untuk pergi ke Busan malam ini.

"Tenang saja Chim. Aku bisa menjaga diriku" Taehyung sudah siap dengan tas ranselnya. Dia berencana hanya seminggu di Busan karena memang jatah libur kuliahnya hanya seminggu.

'Kalau begitu kita buat perjanjian' Jimin berdeham.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas, "Demi Tuhan, apalagi Jiminnie" sungguh dia gemas dengan sahabatnya ini.

'Kau harus melindungiku dari amukan Jungkook nanti' suara Jimin memelas. 'Pacarmu itu takkan membiarkanku hidup kalau sampai dia tau aku mengijinkanmu pergi ke Busan malam-malam begini'

Kali ini Taehyung tertawa, " Astaga kukira ada apa. Jungkook tak mungkin melakukan hal itu"

'Terserah. Yang jelas kau menjadi penjaminku kalau seandainya Jungkook mengamuk'

"Arraseo~ aku jamin Jungkook takkan melakukan hal itu"

'Taehyung'

"Hm?"

'Hati-hati dan selalu waspada' setelah mengatakan hal itu, Jimin memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Taehyung tersenyum geli lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Dia sudah siap pergi. Tas ransel yang berisi barang-barang keperluannya selama di Busan, jaket tebal yang hangat, beanie pemberian Jungkook, syal yang juga pemberian Jungkook, dompet, semua sudah siap.

Dia menulis beberapa kalimat untuk berpamitan kepada keluarganya. Taehyung yakin orang tuanya pasti sudah tertidur. Dan dengan langkah yang mengendap-ngendap bak seorang pencuri, Taehyung melangkah keluar rumah.

Begitu dia keluar dari rumahnya dan berada di luar pagar, dia langsung berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Sekedar informasi, kompleks rumahnya saat malam itu benar-benar menakutkan. Namja manis kelahiran 30 Desember itu berlari menuju halte bus. Dia yakin benar kalau bus tujuan Busan masih beroperasi.

"OMO! AHJUSSHI TUNGGU!" Taehyung harus menambah kecepatan larinya karena bus yang akan ditumpanginya sudah berjalan.

Beruntunglah bus itu belum terlalu jauh. Setelah berhasil naik, Taehyung menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi yang menurutnya nyaman. Selama 3 jam ke depan dia akan duduk disini. Entah sanggup atau tidak.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Seketika dia mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jungkook sekitar 1 tahun lalu. Dimana saat itu dia terpilih untuk mengikuti pertukaran mahasiswa di Busan selama 6 bulan. Dia bersama dengan 3 orang mahasiswa yang berasal dari tingkatan yang berbeda ditempatkan di Universitas Hwayang.

Dan disitulah dia bertemu Jungkook dan Jimin. Jimin adalah teman satu kelasnya. Kelas A Jurusan Musik. Jimin dan Jungkook adalah tetangga. Namja yang ternyata berusia dua tahun dibawahnya itu baru saja memasuki dunia kampus. Baru saja menjadi mahasiswa.

Jungkook itu suka sekali mengganggunya. Namja tampan itu menjadi teman debat yang tetap bagi Taehyung. Dimana pun dan kapanpun mereka bertemu mustahil rasanya tanpa perdebatan. Bukan perdebatan serius memang, tapi tetap saja kau akan merasa bosan jika mendengarnya setiap hari. Kalau kalian ingin tahu rasanya, silahkan tanyakan pada Park Jimin.

Jungkook juga tak pernah absen mengacaukan hidup Taehyung. Namja itu seakan punya seribu satu macam cara untuk membuat Taehyung kesal padanya. Tak perduli Taehyung sedang badmood, sibuk dengan tugas atau apapun itu, Jungkook akan selalu setia mengganggunya sampai Taehyung memukulinya bertubi-tubi. Walau begitu Taehyung menikmati harinya di Busan. Entah apa jadinya hari-hari Taehyung di Busan jika tak ada Jungkook yang meramaikan –mengacaukan- hidupnya di Busan.

Taehyung tanpa sadar tersenyum geli mengingat masa-masa bersama Jungkook sebelum menjalin hubungan. Bahkan setelah Taehyung kembali ke Daegu pun Jungkook masih saja mengganggunya dengan pesan-pesan kecil yang menyebalkan. Entah itu pamer juara atau hanya sekedar merusak harinya. Tiada hari tanpa gangguan Jungkook.

Puncaknya adalah seminggu setelah Taehyung kembali ke Daegu. Tiba-tiba Jungkook meneleponnya menggunakan video call. Namja itu sempat mengajaknya berdebat sebelum akhirnya melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

 _Flashback on_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Taehyung begitu melihat Jungkook hanya diam saja sambil berjalan.

"Lihat saja. Jangan bertanya apapun"

Taehyung hanya mendengus tapi tetap mengikuti permintaan -atau perintah- Jungkook itu. Matanya melebar begitu tau tempat apa yang dituju Jungkook. Pantai Haeundae.

"Ju-Jungkook"

"Kau pernah bilang jika kau ingin ke Pantai Haeunde kan? Sayangnya jadwal kuliah yang penuh dengan tugas menghalangimu" nada suara Jungkook terdengar mengejek tapi lembut. Ah Taehyung jadi bingung.

Taehyung masih diam karena sejujurnya dia tak mengerti dengan tingkah Jungkook sekarang. Dan sejujurnya dia jadi berdebar karena demi apapun Jungkook sekarang terlihat amat sangat tampan. Latar belakang sunset dan setting di pantai, ugh bunuh saja Taehyung sekarang.

"Kim Taehyung" panggil Jungkook.

"Ya! Panggil aku hyu-"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Hah?" saat penting seperti ini bisa-bisanya blank-Tae kumat. Jungkook jadi gemas.

"You're my ice cream my sweetest ice cream..i really wanna have you~ Neomuna dalkom han neol neol gajigo shipeo…gajigo shipeo" Jungkook malah bernyanyi. Dia tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang merona. "You're my candy. Lollipop candy. I really wanna kiss you. I really wanna love you"

Taehyung melebarkan matanya lucu. Jungkook terkekeh melihat reaksi yang sudah dia prediksi itu. Ugh, kalau saja jarak Daegu-Busan itu dekat, sudah pasti sejak tadi namja Jeon itu akan menemui Taehyung-nya. Iya, Taehyung miliknya.

"Ka-kau.."

"Apa kurang jelas? Atau kau masih belum mengerti?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Aku pasti salah dengar" gumam Taehyung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku, Jeon Jungkook, mencintaimu Kim Taehyung" ucap Jungkook lagi.

Jeon Jungkook itu sialan. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan hal itu bersamaan dengan matahari yang terbenam cantik disana. Itu semakin menambah kadar ketampanan Jungkook asal kalian tau.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Aku tak pernah seserius ini Taehyungie. Aku mencintaimu. Maaf kalau selama ini kau sering merasa kesal padaku. Itu caraku agar kau bisa selalu mengingatku"

Tiba-tiba Taehyung tertawa pelan, "Kau lucu sekali, astaga" namja itu menghela nafas panjang. "Aku…aku juga mencintaimu"

Jungkook tersenyum lega. Tiba-tiba dia meletakkan ponselnya di kursi pantai. Detik selanjutnya Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang berlari seraya merentangkan tangannya dan berteriak 'Aku mencintaimu Kim Taehyung'. Bayangkan betapa malunya Kim Taehyung. Sekarang dia bersyukur tidak berada di tempat itu.

 _Flashback off_

Karena terlalu sibuk mengingat masa lalunya dengan Jungkook, Taehyung tak sadar jika dia sudah tiba di terminal bus Busan. Sekarang tingga mencari bus untuk ke rumah Jimin. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Sesuai perkiraan.

"Taehyung-ah"

Taehyung menoleh. Dia melihat Jimin berlari menghampirinya. "Kau disini?"

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana kalau kau diculik huh? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Jungkook nanti?"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas, "Jangan berlebihan Chim"

"Kajja. Wajahmu terlihat mengenaskan"

Taehyung tak protes karena nyatanya dia sedang mengantuk. Segera saja dia menaiki motor sport Jimin. Jimin itu jarang sekali memakai motor sport-nya ini. Lebih sering menaiki bus.

.

.

Daegu-Busan

.

.

Keesokan paginya, setelah mandi dan sarapan, Jimin langsung membawa Taehyung ke rumah Jungkook. Karena demi apapun telinga Jimin sudah berdengung karena rengekan Taehyung.

"Apa kita tidak terlalu pagi untuk bertamu, Chim-ah?" Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Bukankah kau daritadi merengek datang kemari karena khawatir pada Jungkook?" ingatkan Jimin kalau dia menyayangi sahabat absurd-nya ini.

"Tap-"

Cklek~

"Oh? Jimin-ah. Kau mengagetkanku" ibu Jungkook tiba-tiba keluar rumah.

"A-ah..ahjumma annyeong"

"Annyeong" yeoja berusia 40 tahunan itu tersenyum manis. "Ah ini pasti Taehyung"

Taehyung melongo, "Darimana ahjumma tau?" itu Jimin yang bertanya. Taehyung terlalu malu.

Ibu Jungkook tersenyum lagi, "Jungkook sering sekali bercerita tentangmu bahkan sampai menunjukkan fotomu pada ahjumma. Dan selama dia sakit, selalu namamu yang disebutnya"

Taehyung mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Ingatkan dia untuk memukul Jungkook jika kekasihnya itu sudah sembuh. Ugh, malu sekali rasanya.

"Ah masuklah. Jungkook di kamar. Dia tak bisa bangkit dari tempat tidurnya" keluh Mrs. Jeon.

"Ne ahjumma"

"Tolong jaga anak itu sebentar ne. Dan Taehyungie, rawat Jungkook ne. Kurasa dia hanya membutuhkanmu. Ahjumma belanja sebentar" usai mengatakan itu, ibu Jungkook langsung pergi. Meninggalkan Jimin dan Taehyung yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu.

Jimin menarik tangan Taehyung agar segera masuk. Namja itu membawa Taehyung ke lantai dua. Tempat dimana kamar Jungkook berada. Dengan perlahan dibukanya pintu kamar Jungkook.

"Sepertinya Jungkook benar-benar mencintaimu Tae. Lihat saja kamarnya, mejanya. Nyaris penuh dengan fotomu"

"Hentikan Chim" gerutu Taehyung. Hey wajah anak itu sudah sangat memerah.

Taehyung duduk di tepi ranjang Jungkook. Rasanya menyakitkan melihat Jungkook terkapar seperti ini. Wajahnya luar biasa pucat. Taehyung belum menyentuh Jungkook tapi dia sudah merasakan hawa panas dari tubuh kekasihnya.

"Aku pergi dulu" ucap Jimin seraya menepuk pundak Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk. Tangannya terulur mengusap kepala Jungkook dengan penuh kelembutan. Ah benar dugaannya. Jungkook demam tinggi.

"Jungkookie. Jangan sakit" ucap Taehyung lembut.

Perlahan-lahan mata Jungkook terbuka. Kedua manic hitam itu langsung menatapnya. Berkedip sekali dua kali. Mungkin menyesuaikan cahaya atau memastikan dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Apa ini kau Tae?" ah suara Jungkook serak.

"Ne ini aku. Istirahatlah"

Tangan Jungkook meraih tangan Taehyung. Menggenggamnya kemudian mengecupnya penuh perasaan. Taehyung bisa merasakan betapa besar rindu Jungkook padanya. Sama seperti dirinya.

"Aku merindukanmu" Jungkook memeluk tangan Taehyung. Mendekatkan dirinya. Mengubah sedikit posisinya agar bisa berbaring berbantalkan paha Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak banyak protes. Dia hanya membiarkan Jungkook melakukan apapun yang dia mau. Dia mengusap kepala Jungkook dengan tangannya yang bebas. Sesekali menunduk untuk mencium kening Jungkook.

Sedangkan Jungkook hanya memandangi Taehyung. Tak sedetik pun terlewat. Lama kelamaan Taehyung jadi salah tingkah. Wajahnya merona. Segera saja Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?" akhirnya Taehyung memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Hanya memastikan kalau kau benar-benar disini bersamaku. Aku takut aku hanya bermimpi"

Taehyung terkekeh. Dia teringat sesuatu. Bubur Jungkook berada di atas meja nakas dan belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Kau belum makan?" Jungkook menggeleng. "Kau harus makan lalu minum obat. Aku tak mau kau terus-terusan sakit"

Taehyung membantu Jungkook untuk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Diraihnya bubur itu. Buburnya masih hangat. Dengan telaten Taehyung menyuapi Jungkook.

Sesekali namja itu berceloteh agar Jungkook tidak bosan. Jungkook benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Rasa rindunya pada Taehyung perlahan terobati. Setelah makan, Taehyung menyuapkan obat pada Jungkook. Setelah itu dia berbaring di samping Jungkook, tentu saja atas permintaan sang kekasih.

Jungkook memeluk pinggang Taehyung. Mereka berbaring berhadapan. Taehyung menolak menggunakan lengan Jungkook sebagai bantal. Hell, Jungkook masih sakit.

Tak ada yang mereka lakukan selain saling berpandangan. Tak perlu terlalu banyak kata jika nyatanya tatapan mata mereka sudah mewakili. Tangan Jungkook bergerak menggenggam tangan Taehyung dengan erat.

"Terima kasih sudah datang" gumam Jungkook. Sepertinya obatnya mulai bekerja. Jungkook sudah mulai mengantuk.

"Cepat sembuh Kookie-ah. Aku khawatir"

.

.

Taehyung turun setelah memastikan Jungkook benar-benar tertidur. Dibawanya peralatan makanan Jungkook yang kotor. Dia berniat mencucinya.

"Belum pulang ternyata" gumamnya.

Taehyung mulai mencuci peralatan makan Jungkook. Tanpa sadar ibu Jungkook sudah pulang. Yeoja itu tersenyum melihat betapa menggemaskannya Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung"

"Omo!" Taehyung hampir menjatuhkan gelas saking terkejutnya. "Ah-ahjumma"

Dan Taehyung tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk gugup.

.

.

Daegu-Busan

.

.

Taehyung mulai melangkah ke kamar Jungkook sambil membawa pengompres setelah berbincang dengan wanita yang melahirkan Jungkook-nya itu. Baru saja Taehyung sampai di lantai 2 dia mendengar suara seperti benda terjatuh.

Bruk!

Panic. Taehyung segera membuka pintu kamar Jungkook. Matanya melebar melihat Jungkook tersungkur di lantai sambil memegang kepalanya.

"ASTAGA JUNGKOOK"pekik Taehyung panic. Taehyung segera meletakkan barang bawaannya di meja.

"Tae?..ini..benar kau?" suara Jungkook serak.

"Kau seharusnya tetap berbaring Jungkook. Kau masih sakit" Taehyung mengomel sambil membantu Jungkook kembali berbaring ke tempat tidur.

Tapi Jungkook memaksa untuk berbaring dengan menggunakan paha Taehyung sebagai bantal. Taehyung hanya menurutinya. Jungkook juga memeluk lengan kekasihnya itu dengan erat. Matanya menatap wajah Taehyung yang juga menatapnya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, huh? Kau masih sakit jadi jangan macam-macam" Taehyung masih mengomel.

Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya mengelus pipi Taehyung dengan lembut, "Kukira kau pergi"

Taehyung tertegun mendengar jawaban Jungkook. Dia hanya menatap kekasihnya itu dengan senyuman yang merekah begitu manis. Dia menunduk mengecup kening Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Aku hanya mencuci piring dan mengambil pengompres untukmu Jeon. Jangan berlebihan"

"Kau seharusnya tidak meninggalkanku Taetae. Aku sedang sakit"

"Astaga lihatlah betapa manjanya tuan Jeon ini"

"Apa salahnya manja pada istriku sendiri?"

Taehyung tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Taehyung langsung menyiapkan segala keperluan Jungkook. Jungkook hanya memandangi Taehyung dengan senyum merekah. Melihat bagaimana wajah manis sempurna itu semakin manis saat merona.

"Kau harus cepat sembuh Jungkookie. Aku benar-benar khawatir padamu" gumam Taehyung sembari mengompres kening Jungkook.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir"

"Kenapa tidak ke rumah sakit um?"

"Untuk apa ke rumah sakit kalau yang kubutuhkan hanya kekasih manisku"

"Astaga Jeon! Berhentilah menggombal" gerutu Taehyung.

Jungkook kembali tertawa lalu memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan Taehyung di rambutnya. Taehyung tersenyum. Tangannya masih aktif mengompres Jungkook dan sesekali mengelus surai hitam namja itu.

Setelahnya hanya hening yang terjadi. Tapi mereka menikmati keheningan yang menyenangkan ini. Jungkook merasa amat sangat baik setelah melihat Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung merasa lega karena kondisi Jungkook sudah sedikit membaik.

"Ah iyaa. Berapa hari kau disini?" Jungkook bertanya tanpa membuka matanya.

"Sampai kau sembuh"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku berharap aku tak usah sembuh saja"

"Ya! Jeon!" seketika Taehyung menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dia menatap Jungkook tajam.

Jungkook tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi Taehyung, "Bercanda sayang"

"Bersyukurlah jarak Daegu-Busan itu dekat jadi aku bisa menjengukmu. Co-"

Chu~

Tanpa aba-aba Jungkook langsung menarik tengkuk Taehyung dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Melumat bibir yang sedari tadi sulit berheti mengeluarkan suara itu. Jungkook ingin menyalurkan betapa dia sangat mencintai Taehyung. Betapa dia merindukan namja itu dan betapa dia sangat membutuhkan Taehyung dalam hidupnya.

Setiap 5 menit ciuman itu berhenti. Saling menatap sebentar sebelum kembali menyatukan tautan bibir itu. Saling menghancurkan pertahanan masing-masing. Saling melepas dahaga akan kehadiran masing-masing.

Setelahnya Taehyung mulai memberi jarak. Tak jauh karena nyatanya hidung mereka masih saling bersentuhan. Saling memandang satu sama lain. Saling mengerti satu sama lain. Taehyung mulai merasa pegal dengan posisinya.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook bangkit lalu meletakkan washlap pada baskom. Mendorong tubuh Taehyung agar berbaring. Jungkook kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Taehyung.

Demi apapun Jungkook takkan pernah bosan memandang wajah Taehyung. Taehyung itu sempurna menurutnya. Taehyung itu seperti narkoba yang membuat Jungkook kecanduan. Yang membuatnya sakit jika tidak bertemu.

"Ah! Ini sudah siang dan saatnya makan siang. Kau harus makan lalu minum obat" tiba-tiba Taehyung bangkit dari posisinya.

"Tak bisakah kau disini saja berbaring bersamaku?" rajuk Jungkook.

"Selama kau sakit aku akan jadi perawatmu. Jadi kau harus menurutiku"

Jungkook mengangguk setuju. Jika Taehyung bilang dia akan jadi perawatnya, itu berarti namja itu akan berada bersamanya terus kan? Jungkook setuju saja jika sebagai gantinya Taehyung berada disisinya.

Begitu Jungkook setuju, Taehyung segera turun ke dapur. Berniat mengambilkan makanan untuk Jungkook. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang namja berusia paruh baya yang berada di meja makan bersama ibu Jungkook. Tentu saja itu ayahnya.

"A-a"

Perkataan Taehyung terhenti karena ayah Jungkook memandangnya dengan pandangan yang menilai dari atas sampai bawah. Hell, dipandang seperti itu tentu saja Taehyung gugup. Apalagi ini adalah ayah kekasihnya, namjanya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ayah Jungkook langsung pergi begitu saja. Taehyung hanya bisa menunduk. Sepertinya dia sudah memahami satu hal disini. Ayah Jungkook tak menyukai kehadirannya disini. Ah atau mungkin pria paruh baya itu tak menyukai kehadirannya di kehidupan anaknya. Yeah, pasti begitu kan? Lagipula siapapun takkan mau anaknya menjadi 'berbeda'.

Ibu Jungkook menepuk pundaknya lembut, "Kau mau mengambil makan siang Jungkook kan? Di atas meja makan. Aku sudah menyiapkannya"

"Gomawo ahjumma" ucap Taehyung.

Ibu Jungkook meninggalkannya. Taehyung menghela nafas berat. Apa boleh buat. Jika seandainya ayah Jungkook tak menyukainya, maka Taehyung akan mundur. Setidaknya sampai Jungkook sembuh terlebih dahulu.

Dengan langkah sedikit lesu, Taehyung menaiki lantai dua menuju kamar Jungkook. Ah~ kenapa rasanya berat sekali. Biarlah. Sampai Jungkook sembuh.

Langkah Taehyung kembali terhenti saat ayah Jungkook keluar dari kamar putra bungsunya. Sontak Taehyung membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan. Sama seperti tadi, ayah Jungkook hanya memandangnya kemudian berlalu.

"Taetae~ kemarilah. Aku lapar" Taehyung tersadar saat mendengar suara Jungkook.

"Kau ini manja sekali astaga" gerutu Taehyung

.

.

Percaya atau tidak. Dalam waktu 2 hari Jungkook sudah sembuh. Padahal dia sudah sakit selama nyaris satu minggu. Ibu Jungkook sudah merawat anaknya itu seperti Taehyung merawat Jungkook, tapi Jungkook tak sembuh-sembuh. Ah, abaikan bagian yang tidur bersama dan bermanja-manjaan itu okey.

Taehyung selama dua hari ini juga tidur di tempat Jungkook. Tentu saja kekasih tampannya itu yang meminta –memaksa lebih tepatnya-. Semua pakaian Taehyung di rumah Jimin dipindah ke kamar Jungkook. Supaya Taehyung tak ada alasan untuk meninggalkanku, kata Jungkook.

"Kau sudah sembuh kan?" Tanya Taehyung sambil memainkan jemari Jungkook.

Saat ini mereka sedang berbaring di atas ranjang Jungkook. Dengan Jungkook yang bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan Taehyung bersandar padanya. Kedua orang tua Jungkook pergi mengunjungi rekan mereka.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku bisa pulang ke Daegu"

Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya pada kekasih manisnya itu, "Tidak. Kau baru disini 4 hari sayang dan aku masih merindukanmu"

"Berhenti menggombal Jeon. Tidak cocok untukmu" gerutu Taehyung.

Jungkook menciumi pipi Taehyung bertubi-tubi. Sesekali menggigit pipi yang tak terlalu chubby tapi juga tidak tirus itu. Sesekali menyusupkan kepalanya pada lekukan leher Taehyung. Menciumi kulit leher sensitive Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung menggeliat resah.

"Yak! Jangan macam-macam"

"Hanya satu macam hyung" gumam Jungkook di telinga Taehyung.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya. Tangannya memegang tangan Jungkook yang berada di perutnya. Tangan kanan Jungkook terangkat memegang dagu sang kekasih. Menolehkannya ke arahnya kemudian Jungkook menggapai bibir Taehyung.

Lengan Taehyung terangkat mengalung ke leher kokoh Jungkook. Jungkook memeluk pinggang Taehyung erat. Membuat jarak mereka semakin menempel.

"Aku mencintaimu Tae" bisik Jungkook di depan bibir Taehyung.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook" Taehyung tersenyum manis. "Dan panggil aku hyung"

.

.

END

.

.

HUWEHEHEHE~

Maapkan diriku yang membuat fanfic nista ini xD

Udah lama mengendap dan tanganku gatal pengen lanjutin ini. Saya ngga mau banyak cakap xD

So, wanna give me some review?

Big love, clou3elf

.

.

Omake

Taehyung menggerutu selama perjalanan menuju lokernya. Hell, hari ini sangat menyebalkan. Bisa-bisanya dia ditunjuk mewakili kelas mereka untuk festival kampus. Padahal disana ada banyak yang lebih berkompeten.

"Tae-hyung" panggil seseorang.

"Oh? Minjae? Ada apa?" Tanya Taehyung pada juniornya, Kim Min Jae.

"Ini buku pesananmu waktu itu"

Senyum Taehyung langsung cerah, "Whoaa~ kau baik sekali. Gomawo Minjae-ah" segera direbutnya buku bacaan yang ada di tangan Minjae.

"Kau tidak mau pulang hyung?"

"Kau duluan saja. Aku masih ada sedikit urusan" Taehyung tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat semua orang menyukainya.

Taehyung langsung menuju ke loker miliknya. Niatnya akan meletakkan buku itu di loker sementara. Tapi dia terkejut melihat sepucuk kertas berwarna merah berada di dalam lokernya. Entah bagaimana caranya.

'Merindukanku? Aku juga merindukanmu.

Jangan tersenyum pada semua orang.

Jangan menarik perhatian orang.

Aku tak suka milikku dilihat orang lain'

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tapi namja itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya kemudian menutup dan mengunci lokernya.

Brak!

Baru saja dia berbalik tapi seseorang sudah mengurungnya diantara tubuh orang itu dan loker. Matanya melebar melihat sosok di depannya.

"Merindukanku Nyonya Jeon?"

Itu Jeon Jungkook. Kekasihnya.

"Kau-"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak tersenyum semanis itu pada orang lain, eum?" Jungkook mencubit hidung Taehyung gemas. "Tapi tak apa. Besok kupastikan mereka akan tau siapa pemilik senyum manis ini"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Mulai besok, aku akan menjadi mahasiswa disini. Belajar bersamamu. Aku pindah kuliah disini bahkan membeli rumah di samping rumahmu. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu"

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

"APA ?!"

.

.

END beneran


End file.
